


Day One Hundred Thirty-One || New Furniture

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [131]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: The prospect of living on his own - or more importantly, of breaking up their family group, no matter how close of neighbors they'll be - is more than worrying with all they're facing. But Itachi has a point...he'll need a home of his own someday. Might as well start putting it together.





	Day One Hundred Thirty-One || New Furniture

“You know, one of these days you’re going to have to start living in your own house.”

Seated at the new manor’s table, Sasuke gives his brother a glance. “...meaning?”

Itachi breathes a soft sigh, a weary smile on his face. “...we love having you here, of course. You and Shisui both. And I know that with all that’s going on...it feels better to be all together. Safer. But Yamato-senpai was very kind in crafting you each a home here in the compound. Don’t you want to use it…?”

“Hn…” Cup of tea held aloft in one hand, hanging down by spread fingers gripping the rim, Sasuke’s mouth hides behind it as he thinks of how to respond. In all honesty, Itachi hit the nail on the head. At least, in a sense. Sasuke isn’t afraid of anyone in this village. Not even Naruto.

But…

The only thing he has left to fear is losing his family. His brother, his cousin...and his niece and nephew, and their mother. Those five people are the only reason he’s still here. Uchiha blood is so rare. Any loss would be monumental - be it strictly in regards to their scarcity, or far more importantly, his attachment to what few remain. And if something happens to them…

He doesn’t doubt Itachi’s strength or will to protect his own children. Not in the slightest. But he’s also still recovering from his revival - still learning to use a brand new body. And even now, with the modification it’s had to bolster his immune system, he still has spells of weakness and frailty. Nothing like before. But it terrifies Sasuke to think that such an attack might strike at just the wrong moment.

The next generation of Uchiha - even if halfblood, as they will all have to be - is worth more to him than the entirety of Konoha. He’d raze it to the ground in a heartbeat if he felt he had to for their sake. For their safety.

And Shisui too has his own instabilities...but his are of the mind. A decade alone, and blind, has left him...off. He’s still Shisui. Still a lighthearted, flirty goof who can flip a switch to a side worthy of his flee-on-sight orders. But there’s still moments when you can see him slip. Not in any way dangerous...but he worries for his cousin.

He worries for them all.

“...I just want to be close.”

“You’re right next door, and Shisui on our other side.”

“...closer than that.”

Looking his brother over, Itachi then offers, “...and when you marry?”

“Who said anything about me getting married?”

Despite the tone of their discussion, Itachi’s eyes spark with merriment for a moment. “Come now, Sasuke...there’s no fooling us. Hinata-san is a lovely young woman. I think she suits you perfectly.”

The younger brother blanches. “We’re not even  _ dating _ -!”

“Ah, but do you intend to?”

“I -! That’s not -! You’re changing the subject!”

“Quite the opposite, dear brother. I am simply connecting dots to my original query.  _ If _ you marry Hinata...as much as she enjoys visiting here, I do believe she would be more...content in a home of her own. Being neighbors will surely be enough.”

Sasuke heaves a soft sigh tinged with aggravation. “...it’s not safe.”

“...us being spread out, or Hinata becoming involved.?”

“...both.”

It’s Itachi’s turn to sigh, shoulders wilting. A moment is taken to think. “...in the end, you cannot stop Hinata from involving herself if it’s something she wants to do. Even if not so...personally, she is a Hyūga. They made themselves our allies. Either way, there’s no separating her from this. Would she not be safer near you…? Who else can protect her as you could?”

“Naruto could. That’s who she wanted in the first place.”

Itachi gives him a look.

“...I just...don’t want  _ my _ actions -  _ our _ actions - to put  _ her _ in danger. That’s not fair.”

“We’ve involved plenty of people in our little family drama,” his brother reminds him dryly. “Believe me...at times, I regret involving my own spouse. But in the end...I am glad to face this with her at my side. For the sake of our children. I am sure Hinata would gladly do the same, if only you asked her. She cares for you, Sasuke. I doubt much could get her to change her mind. By now, she knows the risks. What’s happening, and why. If she still wishes to remain by your side...then I say let her.” A somber smile curls his lips. “...I doubt she’d let you say no, unless you truly wanted it. And...surely a part of you still wishes to be with her.”

A dark eye narrows, and one could almost say Sasuke’s pouting. “...hn.”

“I know how closed your heart has become...and I know a great deal of it is my doing,” Itachi offers softly, cutting of his brother’s rebuke with a hand raised, begging silence. “...so you and I both know that Hinata is very, very special for having gotten this close to you. I know your worries. As I’m sure she does, too. But while your concern is valid...Hinata is very capable of making her own choices. Perhaps you should speak with her. Sit, and have an in-depth conversation about your futures.”

Sasuke’s nose wrinkles. He’s had that same thought, but...dreads it. He’s never been much good at sitting and talking. Especially about things he feels...let alone something as big and unknown as what he feels for Hinata. “...yeah. I’ll get right on that,” he mutters.

Another look. “You are an adult, Sasuke. Please behave like one. Such a talk will be uncomfortable, I’m sure. But it’s necessary. I believe in you.”

Sasuke doesn’t reply, and the subject comes to a quiet end.

A few hours later, he leaves the compound and makes his way into the village. Thankfully she’s not hard to find.

“Hey.”

“...hey!” She perks up at the sight of him, turning to face him fully from a window she was browsing. “Are you all right…?”

“I need your help with something.”

A tilt of her head. “...all right. I hope nothing’s wrong…?”

“No.”

Adjusted to his blunt manners by now, Hinata simply follows as he turns and heads further on. They don’t stop until they’re standing in front of a...furniture store…?

Hinata gives him a curious glance. “...browsing for new furniture?”

“Yeah. My house is empty.”

“...oh!” She perks up, cleary interested. “Um...why do you need  _ my _ help…?”

“Cuz I’m not versed in this stuff. I dunno what to look for, or what’ll look nice. Figured it’d be best to have a woman’s touch, and you’re the only woman besides my sister-in-law I can stand. And she’s busy.” He turns to give her a glance, eye flickering over her face. “...and because it might be yours too, someday.”

Stiffening and quickly going pink, Hinata sputters as he makes his way in.

“C’mon.”

“B-but I -?”

“Time is money, Hinata. I’d rather be spending it on furniture.”

Pale eyes still wide and face still blushed, there’s a pause punctuated by several blinks before she slowly follows. 

“...a-all right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I...almost didn't get this done. I don't like to bring up my life here much, but in short...I had a very, very bad day, and it's not over ^^; But I had a lull in the chaos and got this churned out. Hopefully the quality didn't suffer for it.
> 
> So in ALAS, after Pein attacked and the village smooshed, Uchiha land was just left...empty. Yamato later built the new manor, and later still a home for each Sasuke and Shisui. The latter two, however, are unfurnished...and sit unoccupied for a good long while. With all they've gone through, the remnants of the Uchiha (both in blood and in marriage) just...cling to each other unspokenly. They're all scared in their own ways, and are loathe to be apart.
> 
> But Itachi's right: someday, they need to be able to go about their lives normally. And for Sasuke, that means using his own home...and filling it with a new family of his own.
> 
> I...could explain more, but I'm honestly both exhausted and keyed up, so...I'm gonna call it a night. Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed - see you tomorrow.


End file.
